When We Fall In Love
by DivineGlory
Summary: It was unexpected, the way they met. Two different lives. But things happen for reasons unknown and eventually, they all lead to one moment.
1. Unexpected Events

Hi.

I'm back after a really freakin glong time. So let's get to this.

I hope you like it.

* * *

X.x.X

She without a doubt had the worst luck ever.

Sinking deep into the seat of her car, Hinata sighed. She wanted to bang her head against her steering wheel repeatedly, not that it would change anything about her situation but it would make her feel better. There was a tapping against her window, knowing that she couldn't hide any long, Hinata took a deep breath, unbuckled her seatbelt and got out her car.

"I'm so sorry very sorry." she apologised immediately looking up to the person. "I didn't see him an-"

Hinata took a step back, her body coming against the side of her car while she tried not to faint as she stared at the man before her. Uchiha Sasuke.

She had only ever seen him on the television or from the magazines that she happened to see him grace the covers of, but she couldn't mistake the face of the man currently glaring at her a few centimeters away from her own face.

Everyone knew who Uchiha Sasuke was, who the Uchihas were. Their company Sharingan Corporation was one of the top grossing companies in all the world. The company did literally everything from selling electronics, developing software, creating clothes, construction, funding hospitals- you name it, they did it. And Uchiha Sasuke was the current President ruling over it all, earning him the number one spot of richest and youngest men in Japan.

He was a basically a celebrity. A king. A god.

And she had just hit his car.

Well…technically it was he who had hit her after she had to swerve to avoid crashing into a car who had suddenly pulled out of a corner road out of nowhere and sped off but she was equally to blame. She had been occupied with a phone call concerning a speech that she was to present at a conference this coming Friday, that her attention had been divided.

In fact, Hinata wished that she did not have to do this speech at all. She hated public speaking, what she hated even more were the audience she had to present it to: owners of renowned companies and members of board committees. She was sure they wouldn't want to hear anything for an ex-heiress who ran away from that life, to come speak to them about business related matters.

Since the moment Hinata was told she would be giving the speech, she hoped that she would somehow come down with a terrible cold, that left her bedridden. If only she was that lucky.

Unfortunately she wasn't lucky in this moment either.

"Are you blind?" Sasuke snappy question, startled Hinata back into the present.

Her eyes focused on him now, she noticed how even frowning, Sasuke was still handsome with his dark spiky hair, his black eyes on his way too perfect chiseled face, broad shoulders supported nicely by his six foot-something frame standing menacingly before her. Hinata felt a blush creep up on her own face as she shamelessly checked him out, thankful for her sunglasses because she was sure, he wouldn't have liked that.

"N-No." she stammered. She hated when she stuttered.

The glare he gave her didn't lessen in its intensity and Hinata wanted to squirm under his gaze. She watched as he raked a hand through his hair, making his spiky hair messier than it was.

"Incompetent." He muttered under his breath.

Hinata tried not to flinch at his insult, but his harsh judgement of her caused unwanted memories to resurface. Which Hinata did not like, she had worked very hard to not let persons views of her get to her anymore, she already had a lifetime of it.

He ran his hand through his hair again. "Did you call your insurance?"

Hinata frowned, did he really think, she was inept? Of course she had called her insurance-and the school to let them know she was going to be late. He was clearly annoyed with her lack of answer, so she nodded her head, content with that Sasuke stalked back over to his car, leaning against it with his eyes closed, a deep scowl still on his face as they could do nothing more than wait for the respectful authorities to come.

Hinata hoped it would be soon, because she did not want to spend anymore time in Uchiha Sasuke's presence than she had to.

X.x.X

Sasuke was pissed off. He had left home extra early this morning to avoid the onslaught of morning traffic but apparently the day was out to get him. Because instead of sailing down the highway to get to work, he was stuck having to deal with a woman and reporting why their cars were right now, melded together.

Ok, he might be exaggerating a bit too much. The front bumper of his car barely nipped at the back of hers when she had entered his lane and the dent wasn't in-your-face noticeable. A stab of consciousness hit him and Sasuke realised that he probably shouldn't have snapped at her. It wasn't her fault that idiots were allowed to drive on the road.

"Ok, you're both free to go. Have a safe trip and enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Uchiha and Miss. Hyuga." The officer in charge said.

Hyuga?

Sasuke eyes locked onto her instantly studying her mostly her eyes but he couldn't see them since she was wearing sunglasses. Forgetting her eyes, he took in the rest of her. He supposed she was pleasant to look at, even without her eyes the rest of her facial features were appealing. Her hair was an unusual shade of black sort of inky blue maybe indigo? That fell down her back like a waterfall with bangs and strands to frame her face. Her way of dress was modest but still shaped her body nicely showing off her curvy assets. She was short and entire foot under him, even with her heels on.

"So you're a Hyuga?" he asked her.

Her chin jutted out at his question. "Yes, I am."

Hn no stutter. But then all Hyugas' were prideful about their name, just like any Uchiha or any person whose name was worth billions. He smirked. She shifted nervously as if uncomfortable by his starring but he did not care.

"I'm sorry...again for the trouble Uchiha-san but I really must be going." She apologised once more, giving him a slight bow of her head, before turning on her heels to go back to her car.

Sasuke watched her in silence as she got in her car and drove away. Getting into his own car, Sasuke checked the time, nine fifteen, he was late. Scowling he made a call to his secretary who picked up at first ring.

"Ami, call the mechanic, and email me the Minutes for each of my meetings for the day. I also want Akatsuki file on my next when I come back from the three o'clock. I think pairing it with Taka could be very beneficial, send it to Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu also."

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes." Hanging up, Sasuke sped down the highway, his thoughts going back to the unknown Hyuga woman.

Hyuga huh, Sasuke wouldn't have guessed that she was from such a family like his. She didn't look the part, her clothes and care were of good brands but anyone with a good paying job could afford such things. She didn't stand out and Hyugas' were known to be flashy and full of themselves with sticks so far up their asses that you would need to do surgery to get them out.

Making a turn, Sasuke drove into his parking lot and into his space, checking the time, he had a minute to spare from the time he had given Ami. Walking into the building, Sasuke headed straight for his private elevator, pressing the up button. He could afford to be intercepted by any of his employees, he had a meeting for ten with an old business partner who was coming by to discuss a possible product launch,.

The elevator door open only for Sasuke to be trapped by his secretary. "Sir, Mr. Hatako has just entered the building." she reported.

"Are the Minutes ready?"

"Yes sir."

Giving her a curt nod, "Alright, when he gets here, notify me." Sasuke said as he disappeared into his office.

X.x.X

"Remember your reports on Human Resource Management and Personnel Management are due Friday at final bell. Five marks will be deducted for every day it is late." Hinata reminded her students just in time as the bell rang for lunch.

Of course there were groans and moans as the students packed away and cleared out of the classroom. Once emptied Hinata erased her board and tidied her desk before falling into her seat with her head resting on her hands and sighed. Finally she had a moment to enjoy the quiet. Too bad she had three more hours to go. Hinata could not wait for this day to be over, she wanted to go home, chalk this morning up to a bad experience-one she hoped never happened again-and move on.

There was a knock on her door and Hinata barely lifted her head to see who it was, sitting up instantly upon seeing her workmate Kaede.

"You look tired." She stated as she came to sit on the edge of Hinata's desk.

Hinata sighed, she was.

As if reading her thoughts, "Just one more day and it will be over." A pause. "Are you all set?"

"Yes, I'm all ready."

As much as she didn't want to do it, Hinata's speech was finished and proofread by her friend Ino. She was also very proud of her speech, it was something that no one had ever talked about before and whether or not they approved of it was entirely up to them. Hinata was going to tough it out, do her job and then enjoy her weekend, stress free.

Kaede smiled at her, then hopped off the table, heading for the door. "Good, now come let's go and have some lunch."

Deciding that getting some lunch was a good idea, her tummy finally catching on that it was lunch time, she made her way out of the classroom with her friend towards the staffroom.

She had just put her food into the microwave when Kaede's high-pitched squeal distracted her.

"Oh my gosh, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hinata heart jumped, turning her head slightly to see. He was on the television, he looked different, mostly because instead of glaring and frowning at her, he was smirking. He was a lot more handsome when he smirked but he was a rude and scary man. Looking at her colleague's face that held complete adoration for the Uchiha, Hinata wouldn't ruined her image of him-then she might have to tell the tale of why she had that opinion and there was no way she was going to tell her that they crashed into each other cars this morning.

The sound of the microwave cut off her musing, carefully Hinata extracted her steaming food then traced her steps back to her desk.

"Don't you think he is so hot?" Kaede asked sitting down next to her.

The forkful of food that was on her way to her mouth fell back into her container as Hinata blushed, remembering how she checked him out this morning. Glancing at her friend through her lashes, she noticed the day dreamed look on her face.

"I never really noticed."She lied.

Kaede looked at her shocked. "Are you blind?"

Hinata frowned, those were his first exact words to her. And no she was not blind, even if her pale white eyes would like to say otherwise.

"You know I don't pay attention to this stuff."

Kaede shook her head, "I don't get you Hinata, you were once apart of that life and you are a business teacher for crying out loud, you should know even more about him than I do."

But she didn't, not anymore. She knew what she needed to know and that was all. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"You are so weird Hinata."

Leaving her comment in the air, Hinata finally took a bite of her food, hoping that Kaede would drop the topic. She was determined to ignore all thoughts and things pertaining to Uchiha Sasuke-forever.

X.x.X

By the end of the day, Sasuke felt immensely better considering how his day had started. He had already put the incident behind him, not one to dwell on irrelevant things, plus there were better things to occupy his mind with. Besides he knew that it was impossible for him to ever see the woman again, so there was no need to keep any sort of information about her in his mind.

The lobby was completely empty when Sasuke finally decided it was time to go. He had stayed until nightfall, going over details to a possible contract that he was hoping to close before or by the end of the month with Shikaku Group of Industries. It was going smoothly, it seemed that Gaara was just as eager as he was to get the boring stuff over with so that they could start the actual production.

But that was to be expected, they both had the most powerful and advanced technology that the world has ever seen, it would be a shame for them not to team up. Blending the two: Susanoo and the unique "Sand Manipulation" to create a 3D holographic software that will manifest instantaneously whatever the user wanted. It was to be produced on a grand top scale for companies and world agencies and then on a minor scale for average people. Sasuke couldn't wait.

Raising a hand to his mouth, Sasuke yawned, he was quite happy with the progressed they had made so far. Nodding his head to the night shift guard Tahashi as he passed by, Sasuke made his way on out of the building.

The ride to his apartment was smooth and quiet, it was only when he reached his door that Sasuke realised he should of picked up something to eat on the way. Not bothering to worry with it, he unlocked his door and went inside. Leaving the lights off, Sasuke threw his jacket on the couch and slouched down right next to it. Leaning his head back, Sasuke closed his eyes, a call came through to his phone, and searching his pocket he answered it.

He didn't bother to check the number, only four people would ever dare call him at this time, three because they were family and the other he just tolerated and it wasn't him because Sasuke had a special ringtone just for Naruto. So that left...

"Hey Itachi."

"Hello brother. I have a favour to ask."

He sat up straighter then, Itachi never asked for favours. He always chose to handle things on his own, never leaving them to someone else if he could help it, so whatever it was had to be really important.

"What is it?"

"Kasumi is past her due date, the doctors believe that the baby may come any day however, so I am going to take the rest of the week off. I need you to attend a conference Friday, in my place."

"You wouldn't have called me if you thought I'd say no Itachi." Sasuke remarked dryly.

Itachi chuckled. "Thank you Sasuke. I'll send you the information as soon as I can."

"Hn."

The call disconnected and Sasuke left with his thoughts wondered, if the rest of his week was going to get any more unpredictable.

X.x.X


	2. When The Shoe Falls

Thank you to those who read, and reviewed and favoured and followed. I hope I won't disappoint.

Chapter 2!

Let's go.

* * *

X.x.X

Sasuke stared at the computer screen, reviewing the quarter budget when an email notification popped up. It was an email from Itachi, pausing from his work, he clicked it automatically opening the contents. Sasuke scanned it over briefly, just bothering to read the topic for discussion and the names of those who were going to attend, his brows furrowing when he came across a certain name.

Hyuga Hinata.

For some reason, his brain flickered to the accident yesterday morning and the woman involved. Her last name was Hyuga and it wouldn't be a far fetched answer to deduce-because why the heck not-or he could just be paranoid and it really was someone else.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the (suspected) irony of it all. Trust Itachi to somehow mess with his life, even as unknowingly as it may have been. Just to think yesterday he had all but pinned her existence to nothing of importance to him and had all but erased her from his mind. Now he was going to have to sit through four hours and lunch with her. Well didn't fate like to kick him in the ass.

Exiting the document, Sasuke checked his other mail that wasn't opened as yet to see if there was anything important there to be answered. Noticing nothing new, Sasuke typed an email to Ami asking her to clear his Friday morning schedule and to reschedule them for a later time within the next week. From what he could remember, he didn't have much to attend to that morning, a board meeting and a video call which weren't in dire need of attention in his opinion.

But wait...Hyuga Hinata. The name sounded familiar, as if he heard it somewhere before. And because he never liked to be in the dark about things, Sasuke typed her name in a new tab and pressed search.

 _Well fuck me._

No wonder the name sounded so familiar, Sasuke thought as he gazed at numerous headlines and photos of the ex-heiress of Byakugan Enterprises.

 **Ex-Heiress Hyuga Hinata Where Is She Now?**

Another one read: **Hyuga Hinata No Longer Heir To The Byakugan Enterprises.**

The photos were just as shocking and give him more than enough reasons to know that his earlier assumptions were right. She was different back then, her hair was short reaching just above her shoulders, her face still holding onto her baby fat and he could see her eyes in these pictures-pupiless white eyes-the most distinctive features of a Hyuga.

Out of curiosity, he wondered what she did now, that she could still be considered someone who could present a speech to persons of the corporate world and who was so bold to usher her such an invitation considering her back ground. No one would be so stupid that they couldn't put two and two together, that they couldn't place her name. Even he did and at the time she was disowned he was completing his masters in Business and making his way through the ranks of the company that at the time Itachi was still president.

Closing the page down, Sasuke returned his focus to his work, that needed his attention more than a woman that he didn't know existed until yesterday. Why he was so interested to know was also beyond him, if Itachi did not need him to represent him tomorrow, his life would have gone on with him blessedly ignorant to anything about her. The Uchiha man frowned, pushing a hand through his hair in irritation, turning away from his desk, he got up and headed to his door, deciding he would take a break. Some coffee would be nice.

"Ami, can you call Marketing, tell them that I want to see the spreadsheets for Amaratsu." Sasuke said as he stepped out of his office.

Ami nodded while she continued with her work. "Yes sir. Mr. Amayo has just emailed and confirm that he can change the call for another date, between Monday and Tuesday. Looking at your schedule for next week, you have a free hour Tuesday at 10 will that work?"

Sasuke "Hn-ned" an affirmative. " Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Alright I'm going for some coffee, if any calls come in for the conference tomorrow tell them, I've received everything I need to know." And learned some new things too.

"Yes sir."

X.x.X

"Miss. Hyuga."

Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly at one of her students standing before her desk, he was looking at her rather curiously and Hinata wondered how long she had been out of it. Hinata had tasked her class to do the questions at the end of the chapter while she corrected some papers and it seemed that somewhere along the line she had zoned out. Blushing, she give her student an apologetic smile.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"In the battle where Yushiro betrayed Huruma, was it not because Yushiro discovered that it was Huruma that killed his clan?" The boy asked, even though the look on his face clearly stated the boy was right.

"Yes, that was the reason." Hinata confirmed, she was about to say more when a female student got up from her seat to rebut her.

"But Miss. Hyuga weren't Yushiro's ancestors also responsible for causing Huruma's ancestors to be segregated from the rest of the village? And oppressed them?"

Hinata listened to her students as they argued about the reasons for the betrayal of two good friends in a story full of war and distrust. She was also glad for a distraction from her thoughts about Sasuke. So much for going home, and putting it all behind her. All morning her thoughts would go back to the accident yesterday, and she would feel this nervous energy in her stomach and her cheeks would turn pink. And each time, she would really feel like hitting her head against her steering wheel wanting to forget.

She was positive that Sasuke probably forgot her last name and had promptly moved on with his life, he looked like someone who could do it with ease unlike her, who constantly remembered embarrassing moments and relived them.

It was a good thing she knew this story and could keep track of their point of views. She should also put an end to it as it was, she mused, class was soon about to end.

"Enough," she said, it was a soft command but they heard it and quited. Pleased she smiled at them. "Since you both seem convinced about your sides of the story; your homework for the night is to write an essay on what you think the real reason for the betrayal. What caused it and how it could've been avoided or fixed."

Sending Jiro back to his seat to pack away, Hinata mentally started to prepare for her next class while putting side the work the she was planning to take home and correct. Which she was all going to do after tomorrow came. Hinata looked at the time, forty-seven more minutes before school was over for the day. Sighing wistfully as the bell went, Hinata bid farewell to her students and to have a great evening, wishing she was saying "have a great weekend" instead.

Turning around to head up her board, for her business students Hinata giggled to herself. Every now and then it would amaze her that she was teaching business. A career she had ran from, a topic she would be speaking about to plenty business men in the next 12 hours. Her job description had her initially just as a Literature teacher but a position in the Business department had opened and her principal had asked her if she could do that too and she had agreed.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hyuga." Students greeted her on their way in.

Facing them she smiled, "Good afternoon, everyone. Will you get your textbooks and turn to page 209, we'll be starting Partnerships today." Hinata waited for everyone to turn to the page she had given them, when they were are ready she began speaking again. " A partnership is the relation which subsists between persons carrying on a business in common with a view to profit. There is a minimum of two and a maximum of 20 persons in a partnership. How many types of partnerships are there?"

She waited patiently as her students search the page trying to find the answer, when one hand rose faster than the rest, she addressed her. "Yes Miku."

X.x.X

"...One of the speakers...isn't she the former Hyuga heiress of Byakugan Enterprises?" A young gentleman asked as he conversed with another older man close to him.

Sasuke standing nearby overheard them, intrigued he waited for them to say more, not at all ashamed to be eavesdropping into someone else's conversation. Since was still speculating that the Hyuga woman he met Wednesday was the same one who would be here today, it wouldn't hurt to know whatever he could, whether it was gossip or not.

After his impromptu coffee break yesterday, he had managed to keep his thoughts under control for the rest of the day but once he was home, the thoughts of her came back to nag him. So he had given in and read some of the articles. To say that he was shocked was an understatement, when he saw that she was only nineteen when she was disowned-even though he had heard of worse cases. It shouldn't have mattered to him, it wasn't his business but it had upset him and he was pissed at himself, for caring about someone he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Yes she is. Hyuga Hinata, the elder daughter of Hyuga Hiashi." The other male replied, his eyes searching the room as if to see if she had arrived. Sasuke looked too but she was nowhere in sight and the man continued to speak, his voice a little softer. "Here's the big secret, some say that the girl was the one who walked away, the Hyugas' did not kick her out."

The younger male didn't look as if he believed him and neither did Sasuke. Who would walk away from such a life? Thinking, Sasuke knew himself that he wouldn't have given it up- and if he wasn't born into it, he sure as hell would of worked his way here. Did she really walk away? From the girl in the pictures, he couldn't see her doing that, she didn't look as if she had one bit of spunk in her. Not to do something that bold.

But, Sasuke paused as his mind took him back to the day of the accident, to the stubborn lift of her chin when he had asked if she really was a Hyuga. There was spunk then. The timidness and stammering she had before, had disappeared in that instant. He wondered...

A flash of movement caught his eye at the entrance of the room. Standing almost perfectly still was Hinata.

"There she is." He heard someone said. It sounded like the older gentleman who said it, but Sasuke blocked them out as he stared at her.

He was wrong with saying that she was only pleasant to look at. She was beautiful-not in a classic or supermodel kind of way but unconventional beauty. Dressed in a silky white blouse tucked nicely into her navy blue pencil skirt with matching pumps. Her dark indigo hair-the same as the woman from the accident-had been pulled back away from her heart shaped face into a high ponytail that reached the middle of her back leaving just her bangs to frame her face. Her pale silver eyes flitted about the room quickly as she worried her bottom lip.

Sasuke looked away from her moving away from the men who were still conversing, he made his way over to another ring of people, there was someone he would like to speak to.

"Sasuke."A feminine voice called to him.

Stopping Sasuke glanced behind him to see who it was. It was the Director of the University, Nakada Zuri, she came towards him with a smile. He acknowledge her with a nod. "So glad that you could make it. We're going to start soon, but I wish for you to come meet someone first."

Nodding again, Sasuke followed her as she lead the way, he realise seconds later that they were going in the direction of where Hinata stood-she hadn't budged from her spot and he had only one thought.

If his hunch was right.

This was going to be interesting.

X.x.X

She was nervous. So nervous, that if she moved, Hinata was sure she would fall flat onto her face.

Forcing herself not to head back into the bathroom-she had just spent the last fifteen minutes checking her appearance so many times in the mirror that she had eventually said 'screw this' and finally made her way in here-Hinata swiftly scoped out the room.

Everyone had their eyes on her and were whispering amongst themselves, which Hinata had expected. She wondered if they thought that she wouldn't show, that she wouldn't have the guts to stand before them after what she did five years ago. She might not have wanted to do this speech, still would have preferred to be bedridden sick, but since _that_ day, she vowed never to back down from anything ever again. So she would do this, she'd execute her speech the way she practiced it and get this over with.

No problem.

Just as soon as she had finished giving herself the peptalk, Director Nakada appeared with a gentleman walking behind her.

"Hello Miss. Hyuga, so nice to see you again." The Director greeted her with a smile, one that Hinata returned.

"Hello Madame Director, it's nice to see you again too. Thank you for inviting me once again." Hinata said as she shook the director's hand.

In all honesty, Hinata wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for her. She was the one who contacted Hinata asking her to be a speaker at today's conference. It was also a favour to Zuri, a favour she didn't mind paying even if it was an expense to herself.

"I'm so pleased. Miss. Hyuga, I would like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke who is representing his brother Uchiha Itachi who unfortunately couldn't be here."

At the mention of his name, Hinata whipped her head up to stare at the man she hoped to never see again in horror.

She would have to give her speech in front of _him_?

Hinata felt the butterflies in her stomach erupted ten times worse than before.

The rude man smirked and held out his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you Miss. Hyuga." He drawled.

If a hole could open up and swallow her whole, Hinata would be eternally grateful. Somehow she managed to place her hand into his, feeling her hand being engulfed by his larger one. Despite herself, Hinata blushed, her pale eyes never leaving his dark ones so he could see it and it made her redder.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, it's...nice to meet you too." She murmured softly to him.

However, she felt anything but nice seeing him again.

He just stared at her intently and Hinata could feel the loud thumping of her heart in her chest, almosting sighing when she felt his grip loosen, she retracted her hand from his as if she was struck by lightning.

As if oblivious to their weird-at least on her part-interaction, Zuri spoke. "Miss Hyuga has a Masters in Literature but had been here at the university prior pursuing a Masters in Business at the time. She had been at the top of her class and had written an excellent thesis to be graded. It was soo good that I asked her to publish it, of course she refused and I'm still working on her with that but she agreed to give a speech today which should be just as good. I can't wait for you to hear it."

Hinata blushed at the praise given to her and the confidence Nakada held for her.

"You wrote a Thesis?" Sasuke asked, he looked genuinely surprised.

"Yes." She peeked at him through her lashes, her blush feeling hotter being under his attention.

Hinata wished he would look at her as if she was incompetent again, at least that was a gaze she was accustomed to and knew how to deal with.

"Oh, it's nine o'clock, we should get started." Nakada stated, turning to look at them, "Please excuse me." Before walking off towards the front stage.

Left standing there with Sasuke next to her, Hinata forced herself not to fidget and looked anywhere else but him.

"So you're the ex-heiress?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement to her.

Facing him now, Hinata tilted her chin forward,there was no shame from her when she answered. "Yes."

He kept looking at her-almost searching-and Hinata held his gaze steady.

"Shall we go?"

His question caught him totally off guard. She wasn't expecting the switch-up, from asking her something so obtrusive to something so normal.

Her gaze moved past him, to give one more look to everyone around them, squaring herself mentally.

"Yes."

X.x.X


	3. The Curtain Comes Down

This chapter was hard to write. I knew exactly where Hinata was going in this chapter, Sasuke not so much.

I hope that this chapter flows and isn't confusing or doesn't suck like I think it does (Sasuke).

This is chapter 3.

Enjoy-I hope.

* * *

X.x.X

If someone had told Hinata that she would meet Uchiha Sasuke by hitting his car then would meet him again at the conference in just two days, she would of thought them crazy.

But as she gave a sidelong glance to the man walking next to her, it was no doubt insane and very true. This was not how she expected this day to go-not even close. With a sigh at herself and her luck, Hinata took her seat.

Besides her, there were five other speakers present who were already seated and talking amongst themselves.

"Hello." Hinata greeted politely to them.

They all turned and acknowledged her with a similar greeted before returning to their conversation as if she had never spoken, Well it was better than not receiving an answer at all, which was what she had honestly expected. She was after all a pariah to this world.

Not willing to sit there twiddling her thumbs until the conference actually started, Hinata fumbled through her bag until she found her phone. Taking it out, she searched until she found Ino's name and hurriedly typed:

 ** _This is so awkward!_**

Hinata sat there, waiting impatiently for Ino to reply, her eyes straying to the stage every few seconds to see if Zuri was ready to begin. The vibrations from her phone, she glanced down to see Ino's answer.

 ** _It can't be that bad Hina._**

Hinata hadn't told Ino about her run in with Sasuke in any of their conversations since the day it happened, she wasn't ever planning to tell her either. Ino was just as much of a fan of his as Kaede was so if her friend was to ever find out, Hinata would never be able to live it down and she really wanted to forget it. Not like she had anyway, her thoughts had a sense of humour and gladly took her back to the accident more often than she would like, which constantly left her in a state of embarrassment.

And he just had to be here today.

 _ **Yes, it is… Could it be over? Like... this minute?**_

She could imagine Ino's amusement with her overdramatic message as she wrote back instantly:

 ** _Lol, you'll be fine. How about after work we go to the steakhouse, you me and the_** ** _runt._**

Hinata giggled at the name Ino used for Hanabi, her sister, it was a name she only used when Hanabi had been cheeky to her in some sort of way and it made her wonder what her sister possibly could have said. Hanabi had messaged her earlier before she'd came inside with her usually spunk and confidence in herself and in her that always warmed Hinata's heart. She loved her sister more than anyone else in the world and would do anything for her. So not missing a beat she replied:

 ** _Sure._**

At least now she'd have something to look forward to and a nice start to her weekend. There was a static sound as Zuri stood on top of the stage checking the microphone. They were ready to start.

 _ **I've got to go, it's starting now.**_

 _ **Alright see you at 6**_.

Turning off her phone, Hinata placed it back in her bag, giving her attention to the stage. It was going to be a very long two hours, as she waited for Zuri to address them and begin. She would be the last speaker, which depending on the person's point of view was either great or terrible, for her it was closer to an in between feeling. Where you rather not be first or last, but in a spot where it all could be over in a flash.

"Good morning to everyone." Zuri said, pausing long enough for everyone to return the greeted before going on. "Thank you for attending the seventieth Business Conference. This year's topic is called "Trying Old Things New". Our speakers today are Toyo Rija of Crystal Empire Limited, Hada Ararta of Hyōton Companies, Chino Naoko from Affinity, Domen Juro from Fujiara and Hyuga Hinata a Business and Literary teacher at the Konoha Academy High."

At the mention of her name, Hinata felt as if the atmosphere changed a little but she paid it no mind. They could take their attitudes and shove them, they weren't going to intimidate her today or any other day. So tuning out of her thoughts, she focused on what Zuri was saying and get herself ready for when it was her turn.

X.x.X

Sasuke was never impressed easily by no one, well besides his brother, whom he worshipped as a child. At that time anything Itachi did was beyond cool to him. His brother could have tied his laces and Sasuke would of thought he had made gold appear out of nowhere.

But Hyuga Hinata impressed him.

Maybe it was the way she stood up to him and to everyone here today. That proud side she showcased like a shield, contrast to the demure stammering woman that now stood in her place.

The conference had ended moments ago and as everyone got into their little groups making their way to the luncheon area, he realised that many didn't make an effort to talk with the ex-heiress even though her speech was the best of them all. The only ones speaking to her were professors from the University and by the looks of it, they were praising her from the pleased flush of her cheeks and the appreciative smile on her lips.

Her speech hadn't been dull or was it an overused concept given the topic of the meeting. It actually had been something old given a brand new twist. It was fresh. She really did know what she was talking about. He'd give that to her.

Of course not many business owners were going to go up to her and talk, they wouldn't want to be associated with the ex-heiress of the Byakugan Enterprises. That may damage their chances to get in with the Hyugas if that was what they wanted, or make bad for them if they had ties already with the business.

As Sasuke watched her from across the room, he assessed her. He didn't know the reasons for her being the ex-heiress and it wasn't his business to know. And curiosity did killed the cat, so it was better he leave it alone. Especially since it would be of little benefit to him in any sort of way.

The question now, was if he was going to stay for the lunch. Sasuke didn't see a need to, not like he had anything to discuss with the people here and he could grab something to eat on his way to the office. Making his decision, he hurried to the room they were serving lunch in search for Nakada When he spotted her, she was in the midst of a conversation with two other men, thankfully she spotted him as he was walking towards them and paused her conversation.

"Is there something the matter Sasuke?" She asked him with a look of concern, the other two gentlemen mirroring her expression.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, instead he replied. "No, I have to get going. I just came to say goodbye."

"Oh," holding her hand out, the Director shook his hand. "Thank you for coming, we were very grateful you could come on very short notice."

Sasuke nodded at her.

"Tell Itachi that I hope to hear from him soon and congratulations in advance."

Giving her another nod, he turned away from her and her companions heading straight for the exit without sparing anyone else another glance.

Outside, Sasuke checked his phone, looking for a call from Itachi or from Ami. Seeing none, he pushed his phone back down in his pocket, getting into his car. He guessed nothing had changed or not someone would have called by now.

Deciding to check in when he got back-just to make sure everything was fine, Sasuke made his way to a diner that made a special tomato dish on Fridays. He was beginning to feel hungry.

X.x.X

Hinata found her sister and Ino sitting patiently in a booth close to a window, Hanabi happily munching on a breadstick as she listened to whatever Ino was saying. She smiled at the sight of them, but mostly at her sister, she hadn't seen Hanabi in two weeks, she missed her.

"Hey." Hinata said slipping into the seat next to her sister who smiled at her.

Ino frowned. "You're late."

"Only by ten minutes."

"She thought you were lost on the way of life."

Hinata giggled and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shut it runt."

Shrugging her shoulders Hanabi took another stick and munched on it happily.

Yes she was late, she had spent some time after school correcting some of the assignments she had received and of course waiting on some stragglers who were late. She would go easy on them slightly this time, she was feeling great after how this morning went and she was in a lenient mood.

On top of it all it was the weekend. Which Hinata was glad that it had finally arrived after how the later days of this week had gone. In fact, a glass of wine and a pat on the back was the least of what she deserved after such an unpredictable week. Taking a breadstick herself she took a bite of it and hummed with delight. It was tasty, was that cinnamon-she would have to try and make this something.

"So how did it go?" Ino asked her.

"Great," Hinata started taking another bite and Hanabi handed her, her glass of water to swallow it down. "But you know, no one but the professors at the University gave me any feedback."

"Screw those business suit shitheads. We all know your presentation was the best." Ino backed her, her voice slightly higher in her anger.

Hinata shrugged, she knew that was going to happen, it didn't bother her. Not even Sasuke had said anything to her, and she had caught him watching her after it had been over, but when she looked again, he was nowhere to be found and he hadn't stayed for lunch either.

Hinata wished that she hadn't been looking, hadn't been aware of him but she had been. Stupid subconscious.

Changing the subject, Hinata turned to her sister, who was waving down a waiter.

"How is everything at college?"

Hanabi's happy expression fell. "Oh...you know great."

Hinata instantly became worried, however she couldn't ask as a waiter appeared.

"Is there anything I can get you while you decide on what to order?" He questioned handing them their menus.

"I'll just have water." Hinata stated. Hanabi and Ino said that they were good and once the waiter had written her water and left, Hinata attacked her sister.

"Nabi is something wrong?"

Her sister sighed, looking crestfallen which was unusually given Hanabi's personality was just as her name meant-firework.

"Father's is being overbearing again. He's not pleased with my marks demanding I do _better_. As if Bs aren't good enough."

Hinata frowned, their father had too much of a high horse and was adamant that his children be up to his standards, if they weren't it was always a problem. She had first-hand experience.

"This is the perfect opportunity for a bad joke, but I don't have one." Ino gave Hanabi a crooked smile.

Hanabi gave a small smile. "That's ok, I don't think I want to hear it."

Ino flipped her long blond hair at her and began to browse the menu she was given.

"Barbeque ribs, pizza chips-oh man, I'm going to kill my figure here." Ino whined.

Giggling, Hinata shook her head and Hanabi rolled her eyes, taking a gleeful stab at their blond friend.

"Well...now that you say that, you are getting kind of fat."

"Shut it runt."

Hanabi burst out laughing and so did Hinata. What a perfect start to her weekend.

X.x.X

The loud ringing of his phone woke Sasuke from his sleep. Reaching his hand across his bed to the nightstand he grabbed his phone and wiping some of the sleep from his eyes, he answered.

"What is it?"

Itachi chuckled. "Sorry for waking you Sasuke." Even though he didn't sound sorry at all. When they were younger, Itachi used to just wake him up at times like this, just to annoy him but Sasuke knew this time was different. Itachi sounded happier, even with his brain still three-quarters asleep, but that could just be, because he knew his brother better than most, and understood the different tones to his voice that he had.

"Just calling to let you know, your niece has arrived."

Some of the sleep left his body as Sasuke asked, "How are they?"

There was a proud tinge to Itachi's voice as he reported. "Kasumi and Kaori are doing fine."

Sasuke was glad to hear so. After all though Itachi had played it cool, he knew his brother had been worried sick.

"Director Nakada sends her congratulations."

"Thank you." His brother paused. "You'll be by tomorrow?"

Sasuke yawned. "Do I have a choice."

Itachi chuckled again. "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Hn."

The call went dead on Itachi's end and with another yawn, Sasuke placed his phone back on the nightstand, before reclining on his bed to stare at the ceiling. Now that he was up, he did not feel like going back to sleep. Looking over at his alarm clock to check the time he sighed, it was almost midnight.

Getting up, Sasuke left his room, there was no point in lying in bed if he wasn't going to sleep. He made his way towards his home office, planning to get some work done. He had brought home a few files with him to try and complete this weekend, he could as well make a head start now.

.x.

The bright rays of sunlight found Sasuke at his desk, his head bent over a file oblivious to all around him. It wasn't until the loud pounding and insistent ringing of his doorbell that woke him.

Cursing, Sasuke glared at nothing as he sat up out of his sleeping position. Only one person would beat down his door so early in the morning. Contemplating leaving the dobe out there Sasuke thought better of it, Naruto would just continue to knock until he came and let him in. Wondering what the idiot wanted, Sasuke regretfully went to get the door.

"Teme I need your help!" The blond man screamed just as Sasuke opened the door.

Not in the complete mental state to handle Naruto hysterica, Sasuke turned and went into the kitchen, coffee was needed.

When Sasuke came back into the living room, coffee in hand, Naruto looked like he was about to shit himself. Shaking his head, Sasuke down in his armchair secretly enjoying watching Naruto squirm. Naruto squirming only meant two things-his mother or his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura and since he had been hung up on throwing Sakura a surprise party for her birthday-which was a day away-Sasuke would bet his money that this was the reason.

"Make this quick. I need to get the hospital."

Naruto perked up his nervousness calmly down. "Kasumi had the baby." At his nod, Naruto grinned wide. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, so what have you done or haven't done dobe?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I kind of wanted you to come help me set up for Sakura's party, but if you're going to the hospital, I guess I can do it by myself."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll help idiot. After I visit Itachi."

The grateful look on Naruto's face was so comical that Sasuke had to take a sip before he laughed.

X.x.X


End file.
